1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion detecting systems and more particularly pertains to a new laser intrusion system for detecting motion in a swimming pool for detecting a person entering a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motion detecting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, motion detecting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,057; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,593; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,288; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,285; and U.S. Pat. No. 366,004.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new laser intrusion system for detecting motion in a swimming pool. The inventive device includes a swimming pool. The swimming pool has a peripheral wall. The peripheral wall has a top edge. A motion detection apparatus is mounted in the peripheral wall of the pool such that emitted light travels over water in the pool. The motion detection apparatus is operationally coupled to a power source and an alarm device. The alarm device is adapted to produce a sound.
In these respects, the laser intrusion system for detecting motion in a swimming pool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting a person entering a swimming pool.